Approvals/John Carnarvan
Questions #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers 1. John Roger Carnarvan 2. 22 3. Former Leader of Team CMSM 4. John's strongest characteristic by far is his undying loyalty to his friends and family. He will never, ever abandonen them in their hour of need. Doesn't matter how far away they are, what their request is or how much trouble they're in this time. John will be there to save their ass. However, this does cause some problems... because of his blind loyalty to his friends, he'll often put himself in harm's way to save them. It hasn't happened yet, but odds are one day John will try to save a friend from a problem bigger than they can handle together and they will wind up dying. Or he'll get himself killed to protect his friend. One of the two. As stated before, John has an extreme sense of loyalty and duty to his friends. This is one for one very simple reason, John believes he owes it to them for merely being his friend. You see, John has some serious self-esteem issues believing he's not worthy of anyone's friendship or support and seriously believes he's a fuck-up despite his impressive resume. When he gets into a state of beating himself up hard, very few people can talk him out of it. Victoria, his partner and one of his best friends can, Sionainn, another teammate can and that's really where the list ends. Merisa, his other teammate can help treat those states but can't cure them. There are, of course, some other qualities to John, like his extreme stubborness. Once he gets his mind made up, there is nothing that can deter him from that. He's rather sensitive to certain people's insults and jibes, really his friends and family. Because he sees them as people who he has to have the respect of, it hurts him when they throw barbs at him in a mean-spirited way. He can tell what's teasing and what's not. Anyone else though... their insults and thoughts on him do not faze him. If they don't like him, that's their problem and not his. John is also incredibly over-protective of his friends and family, and really just about anyone. He sees protecting people as his civic duty as a human being and will lay his life on the line to save just about anyone. It's gonna get him killed someday. 5.John Carnarvan is the oldest child of the Carnarvan family. He has one younger brother, Nigel, two years younger than himself and four younger sisters. The sisters are in order, Katherine, Angela, Regina, and Julia. The girls are four, seven, nine and 12 years younger than John, respectively. John's father, also John is a pilot in the Atlesian Army. His wife and John's mother, Hannah is a physical therapist at Atlas General. Now, one would think that all was just fine with the Carnarvan family, and for the most part, you'd be right. Save for one thing. Nigel was a bully towards his older brother and younger sisters. Because his parents were so busy and the bullying didn't start till John was old enough to care for his siblings by himself, his parents couldn't stop it. Their famous line was 'we didn't see it, so we can't stop it'. A total bs line in John's book. Either way, Nigel tormented all his siblings but John got the worst of it. Nigel liked to put John down to bring himself up. You see, Nigel is a narcissist and hates to see people do better than himself and he saw John as his biggest rival so he put John down a lot. At first, it was John not having a shot at getting into Atlas Combat School and when he did, Nigel was lost for words and didn't say a word of congrats while his sisters, whom John was very close to congratulated him over and over again. As did his parents, since John was awarded a 50% scholarship. For two year, Atlas Combat School was bliss without Nigel. Well... for John anyways. His sisters' torment got worse. Eventually, though, Nigel got in with no scholarship. His parents still paid for him to go though. That's when Nigel's torment of John picked up again with a lot more force. John endured it and didn't tell anyone about all the way up to his graduation from Atlas Combat School, at the top of his class no less. All four Academies wanted him but Shade offered the best deal of a full ride and being well away from Nigel for a long time. It was at Shade that John made his first true friends, Victoria Marcano, Sionainn Latimer and Merisa Mist. His teammates and three young women that might as well be his sisters and John was their leader. He still to this day, doesn't know why the school chose him. Now, once again for two years things were good. Then Nigel went to Shade solely to continue tormenting John. The torment got so bad that one day, John tried to take his own life and was stopped by his three teammates, who upon finding out that Nigel was the reason for it went into a towering rage. The three other CMSM members kicked Nigel's ass to kingdom come and Shade Academy promptly kicked Nigel out. John Carnarvan senior was also none too happy and neither was Hannah so Nigel was promptly disowned, John's education at Shade continued with incident from there and upon graduation he became a firefighter/paramedic for the city of Vacuo. 6. John carries a sword and shield for his weapons. He forged them himself in Atlas Combat School. The sword and shield are white and green with John's logo on the shield and on the hilt of his sword. The sword has a scabbard which rests on John's left hip and the shield has two straps to go over his back. These straps shrink when John draws it to fight. The shield's name is vindex and sword's name is ignis. Latin for defender and fire, respectively. Reason for the sword being named Ignis is that the blade lights on fire when he presses a button on the hilt. 7. "Defensive Wall" (John can create a green tinted wall/force field around a circular area. The larger the area, the more it will drain him and the longer they keep it up, the more it will drain him. John can pass out if he over exerts himself) 8.Nope Category:Approved